My Line
by Kishu Mars
Summary: Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto diajak oleh Jiraiya untuk berlatih jurus-jurus baru untuk menghadapi akatsuki. beberapa bulan telah berlalu dan Jiraiya mengajak Naruto beristirahat dengan pergi kepemandian air panas, di tempat itulah kejutan menanti Naruto. Warning!Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hehehehe ini cerita saya, selamat menyaksikan :D

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: maybe T**

**Pairing: SASUNARU**

**WARNING: ooc, gajhe, sedikit Lime, amatir, dll**

Setting saat Naruto pergi bersama Jiraiya untuk berlatih jurus-jurus baru selama dua setengah tahun, ya pra-shippudenlah ^^v

* * *

Pagi hari di kota Iwagakure, di tempat penginapan tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru langit dan terdapat tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, tengah bersiap-siap untuk berlatih.

"Yosh! Hari ini juga harus semangat!" ucap pemuda itu yang diketahui benama Naruto Uzumaki. Lalu seseorang pria yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad berambut putih panjang seperti landak datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Yo, Ero-Sennin! Hari ini berlatih jurus apa?" ujar Naruto dengan semangatnya. "Hmm, hari ini kita tidak berlatih, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat" ujar pria yang dipanggil Naruto sebagai Ero-Sennin a.k.a Jiraiya.

"Yahhh"ujar Naruto lesu "Kok tidak berlatih sih, Ero-Sennin? Aku kan harus kuat supaya bisa mengalahkan para akatsuki itu" ujar Naruto lagi 'Dan menyelamatkan Sasuke' batinnya. "Pokoknya kau ikut saja" ujar Jiraiya cepat.

Dan mereka pun sampai ditempat yang Jiraiya maksud. Jengjengjeng…. Tempat Pemandian Air Panas.

"Hehh! Ngapain kita kesini Ero-Sennin?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Ya, untuk berendam air panas Naruto, hehehe"ujar Jiraiya dengan tampang mesum. -ckckck pasti kalian tau maksud Jiraiya-

"Sekali-kali kau juga harus menyegarkan tubuhmu Naruto, terlalu memaksakan diri tidak baik" ujar Jiraiya menasehati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku tidak mau kepemandian umum, aku kepemandian laki-laki saja" ujar Naruto kesal

"Terserah kau saja" ujar Jiraiya menuju kepemandian umum dengan muka merahnya –baca:mesum-

-Ditempat Naruto+

"Huh, dasar Ero-Sennin! Bilang saja mau melihat gadis-gadis sedang mandi, dasar mesum!" umpatnya kesal sambil berjalan cepat dan tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang, seorang gadis berambut dan bermata merah dengan kacamata yang dipakainya itu.

"Ahh, maaf, kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Naruto sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Ya" ujar gadis itu sambil memakai kacamatanya yang sempat jatuh juga tadi.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ujar Naruto sambil menunduk dalam.

"Ya, lain kali hati-hati" ujar gadis itu hendak beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah "Namaku Karin" ujarnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempai melorot.

"Ah, ya, aku Naruto Uzu-" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh suara seseorang.

"Karin! Cepatlah!"

"Ya" balas Karin sambil berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hm, ya sudahlah" ujar naruto sambil menuju kepemandian laki-laki.

-Ditempat lain+

"Hei, Karin, mana Sasuke?" ujar pria berambut perak dengan gigi yang bergerigi.

"Haa, dia masih di pemandian, mungkin agak lama, dia tidak mau di ganggu siapapun, kita tunggu saja dia. Oh ya, Suigetsu, aku lapar, cepat pesan makanan segera begitu kita ke penginapan" jawab Karin cuek dan memerintah seenaknya layaknya bos.

"Hei! Aku bukan pesuruhmu" ujar Suigetsu protes. Tapi akhirnya dia juga yang memesan makanan sesudah mereka sampai di penginapan dekat pemandian air panas tersebut.

-Kembali ketempat Naruto+

Srekkk!-

Pintu pemandian dibuka oleh Naruto dengan keras, tampaklah Naruto yang hanya memakai sehelai handuk segera menuju kolam air panas di depannya tersebut.

"Hore, sepertinya hanya aku sendiri di sini" katanya tampak memperhatikan sekeliling yang sayangnya tidak terlalu jelas untuk melihat dengan benar dikarenakan oleh uap panas yang berasal dari kolam air panas tersebut.

"Ya, sudahlah" dengan begitu Naruto pun mulai memasuki kolam dengan perlahan agar tidak tergelinsir.

Sementara itu disudut kolam yang sama dengan Naruto, tampaklah seorang pemuda berkulit putih halus berambut raven dan bermata oniks tengah memperhatikan sosok pemuda kuning tersebut sedari tadi.

Poor Naruto, sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda yang tidak asing bagi pemeran utama kita ini.

"Ahh, segarnya. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali berendam air panas" ujar Naruto sambil menyamankan tubuhnya, tidak menyadari akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

"Hn" ujar suara yang tidak asing itu menyahut.

"Hah" Naruto yang mendengar suara itu pun kaget, dia mencari-cari asal suara itu dan menemuakn seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya tengah berada dihadapanya sekarang.

"T-Te-Temee~" ujar Naruto terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dobe, lama tidak bertemu" ujar Sasuke menyahut dengan dingin.

"Te-Teme, k-kau kenapa disini? Seharusnya kau di tempat Orochimaru kan!?" ujar Naruto dengan herannya.

"Hn. Aku sudah bukan milik Orochimaru, dia sudah tiada" masih dengan sikap dinginnya itu, Sasuke dengan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

"Ap-apa maksud-mu, apa kau telah membunuhnya?" Naruto merutuki suaranya yang tiba-tiba gemetaran. Refleks Naruto mundur begitu Sasuke mendekatinya, layaknya hewan buas yang memdekati mangsanya.

Bodohnya Naruto yang tidak memakai jurus ninjanya disaat begini. Seandainya saja chakranya tidak disegel oleh Jiraiya, mungkin Naruto sudah menggunakan jurus seribu bayangannya, atau mungkin Rasengan yang hanya untuk menjauhkan sasuke yang semakin dekat dengannya!

"Hn. Dobe kenapa menjauh, apa kau takut" dengan suara baritonnya yang dingin serta menggoda ala Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto sebisa mungkin ingin kabur dari tempat itu juga sekarang. Sempat menyesal, kenapa dia tidak ikut dengan Jiraiya di pemandian umum saja!? Hahh, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Sementara itu, Sasuke terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Naruto saat itu, biarpun dia masih memasang wajah datar khas Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasu-" sepertinya Sasuke telah membungkam bibir Naruto dengan ciumanya itu. Sepertinya ini adalah ciuman mereka yang ketiga ya? Apakah author benar?

Setelah ciuman panjang itu lepas, Sasuke mulai turun di leher Naruto untuk sekedar menjilat, mengulum, atau pun meng-kissmark sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke! Tetapi ada yang aneh, kenapa tidak ada desahan, respon, atau pun gerakan dari pemuda kuning tersebut, membuat Sasuke mendongak keatas dan mendapati Naruto tertidur atau mungkin pingsan(?) dengan muka merah padam. Poor Sasuke~

TBC

Omake

++Pemandian Umum-Tempat Jiraiya—

"HALO GADIS-GADIS MANIS" teriak Jiraiya setelah membuka pintu pemandian umum tentunya dengan muka mesumnya itu.

Krik..krik..krik…

"AAAPPPAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jiraiya sekali lagi begitu melihat beberapa monyet betina sedang berendam di kolam tersebut. Segera saja Jiraiya menutup kembali pintu masuk pemandian. Poor Jiraiya~

Note: hay, salam kenal semuanya o ini fic pertama saya sodara2 jdi mohon dimaklumi kalau critanya krang gmna gtu. Hehehe sbnarnya sya bukn pendatng bru sih, tp sya bru aja update crita XP maap ya kependekan.

Note lagi: oh ya kalo kalian bingung Tanya aja ke sya, kalian jga boleh ngasih saran, kritik, bahkan flame kok…

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

"Enggh" Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya, dia pun melihat sekeliling, tempat penginapan, tepatnya, kamar dia menginap. Kepalanya pusing, Naruto susah mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya pingsan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Jiraiya pun datang.

"Hei bocah, kau sudah bangun" Jiraiya bertanya sekedar basa-basi. Naruto pun mengangguk, tanda menjawab. Hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya-

"Ero-Sennin! Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke kemarin! D-dia sedang berendam air panas juga! L-lalu dia me-" teriakkan Naruto berhenti karena mulai mengingat kejadian kemarin secara mendetail (termasuk adegan ciuman).

"Po-pokoknya dia ada disini Ero-Sennin! Dan katanya dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan Orochimaru!" Naruto melanjutkan teriakkannya sambil mengguncang-gungcang tubuh Jiraiya.

"Tenang Naruto" ujar Jiraiya menanggapi Naruto dengan sabar.

"Ceritakan dari awal" tambahnya lagi bersiap mendengarkan cerita dari muridnya tersebut.

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: untuk sementara masih T**

**Pairing: SASUNARU**

**WARNING: ooc, gajhe,typo(s), amatir,BL/ Yaoi, dll**

A/N: hehehe, maap ya chapter 1 pendek bnget. Sya usahain chapter 2 ini akan lebih panjang. Dan juga kalo msih ada yang bingung tentang chap 1 sya akn jelasin di sini. Pertama, untuk alurnya sya percepat, tentang Sasuke yang ngalahin Orochimaru n ngebentuk tim Hebi, dan jga dsini Tobi gk ktemu ma Sasuke and tim Hebi gk pernah gabung ma akatsuki, jga di sni Sasuke gk pernah ngelawan Deidara. Kedua, disni umur Naruto 15 tahun, dan tentunya Sasuke 16 tahun kalau Jiraiya sekitar 50-an deh. Ketiga, nah, disini sya jga blum tau, alias bingung, tujuan Sasuke setelah bebas dari Orochi, dan membentuk tim Hebi?. Kan kalo di anime n manga aslinya, tujuan mereka untuk menghancurkan Konoha, dan mana mngkn sya pke tujuan itu, kan sya cinta Konoha #plakk

Okeh, ini terakhir. **Terima kasih banyak** untuk **Readers** dan **Authors** yang telah membaca bahkan yang me-**review** fic pertama sya yang msh bnyak kekurangan dimana2 ini. (_ _) Selamat Membaca

**Suka? Ayo baca. Tidak suka? Baca juga, biar jadi suka XD**

Setelah mendengar cerita -curhatan- Naruto. Jiraiya pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan sesekali menggeleng.

"Jadi begitu Ero-Sennin, dan setelah Sasuke me-men-ci-ciumku, aku pun tidak sadar lagi" Naruto mengakhiri curhatannya tersebut dengan wajah memerah setelah menyebutkan kata 'menciumku' dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Hemm, jadi begitu" Jiraiya menanggapi dengan singkatnya.

"Oh ya, Ero-sennin, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, begitu aku kesini kau sudah tertidur, kupikir kau kelelahan" jelas Jiraiya.

'Apakah Sasuke yang mengantarku kesini, tunggu bagaimana bisa dia tahu penginapanku beserta kamarnya? Ah, ada apa sih sebenarnya yang terjadi' batin Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Ne, Ero-Sennin aku ingin mencari Sasuke, mungkin dia masih berada di sini" jelas Naruto dengan muka serius. 'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, dengan suasana dan kondisi yang normal, tidak seperti kemarin, dan- hey, kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja menciumku dan-dan-' batin Naruto sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari informasi di sekitar sini, dan hati-hati Naruto" ujar Jiraiya memperingatkan "Jangan gegabah"

"Baik Ero-Sennin" jawab Naruto dengan gaya hormat kepada bendera(?).

++penginapan++tempat Naruto dan juga Jiraiya berada++

"Hei, Sasuke kenapa semalam kau lama sekali berendamnya, hah?" Tanya Suigetsu curiga dan sedikit penasaran mengapa ketuanya itu selalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang aneh -menurutnya-

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke dingin dengan aura -jangan-ganggu-aku-

"Huh, menyebalkan" gerutu Suigetsu

Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana ketua?" Tanya Juugo yang sedari tadi tidak pernah bicara.

"Keluar" Sasuke menjawab singkat, dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Hei, Juugo, menurutmu ada yang aneh dengan si Sasuke itu, tidak?" Suigetsu mendekati Juugo dan memulai menggosipkan ketua timnya itu.

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Juugo kalem.

-Ditempat Naruto-lorong penginapan-

Naruto yang masih memikirkan kejadian semalam dan tidak memperhatikan jalan pun akhirnya menabrak -lagi- seseorang yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan" ujar naruto sambil membantu seorang yang tidak asing baginya, seseorang berambut dan bermata merah, Karin.

"Ehh, Karin-san" Naruto terkejut orang yang ditabraknya sama dengan orang yang ditabraknya kemarin, ironis bukan?

"He, kau lagi" balas Karin juga terkejut, biarpun tidak terlihat dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ehehe, kau menginap disini juga?" Tanya Naruto sekedar ingin tahu.

"Iya" jawab Karin singkat. "Oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku lupa" ujar Karin sambil menaikkan kacamatanya itu.

"Oh, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Karin, cuma sesaat.

'Hemm, jadi dia dari clan Uzumaki juga rupanya' batin Karin sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. 'tapi kenapa rambutnya berwarna kuning?' lanjut batinnya lagi.

"Ah, baiklah Naruto-san aku permisi dulu" ujar Karin dan setelah itu dia pun pergi.

"Dahh" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. 'Karin-san manis juga ya' pikirnya.

"Hhehehe-" Naruto yang cengengesan pun berhenti, begitu berbalik, dia mendapati seseorang berada di depannya, dekat sekali hampir saja mereka bersentuhan.

"S-Sa-Sasu-ke" gagap Naruto, begitu menyadari orang yang berdiri dihadapannya itu Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto pun langsung hendak menjauh dari posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan, tetapi lengan yang kekar itu telah mengurungnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Dobe, kau mau kabur, hah?" Tanya Sasuke, terdengar seperti godaan untuk Naruto.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok" jawab Naruto sekenanya. "Sasuke, tolong lepaskan" pinta Naruto, agak risih di peluk Sasuke secara mendadak, apa lagi kedua tangannya ikut dipeluk, sehingga sulit untuk menggerakan tangan.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'hn' andalannya.

"Sasuke, cepat lepaskan, aku ingin bicara denganmu" ujar Naruto sedikit berontak dipelukan Sasuke.

"Bicara saja Dobe" Sasuke dengan entengnya menjawab dengan masih memeluk erat Dobenya. Tunggu, Dobenya?

"Sasuke~" Naruto yang sudah menyerah hanya bisa merengek.

"Ck, baiklah, kau mau bicara apa?" Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya. Segera saja Naruto menjauh sekitar satu meter dari Sasuke, berjaga-jaga adanya pelukan kedua.

"Huh. Tidak di sini" ujar Naruto menjadi serius. Sauke hanya menurut kemana Naruto menbawanya.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari penginapan. Naruto pun duduk di rerumputan begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang juga duduk di sebelah Naruto. Hening beberapa saat, sampai Naruto yamg memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne, Sasuke apakah setelah ini kau akan pulang ke konoha?" Ada pengharapan dalam kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang memandang danau di depannya tersebut.

"Apakah kita bisa bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi?" Tanya Naruto lagi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" masih dengan jawaban yang sama kali ini Sasuke memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Sasuke! Jawab!" Naruto mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Dengar Dobe, jika aku pulang ke konoha, itu adalah karena kau" ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto. Oniks bertemu dengan sapphire.

"Naruto, sejujurnya aku belum bisa menerima Konoha lagi di dalam hatiku" ujar Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya. "Biarpun aku sudah mengetahui kebenaran dari aniki. Aku masih belum siap, Dobe" ujar Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kebenaran? Aniki? Apakah itu Itachi-san, kau sudah bertemu dengan Itachi-san?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kebenaran yang di sampaikan oleh aniki" ujar Sasuke kembali menatap awan-awan di langit. "Saat itu anikilah yang membantuku untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru. Dan setelah itu dia pun menjelaskan tentang semuanya, tentang Clan Uchiha yang ingin memberontak Desa Konoha, tentang Itachi yang berkorban demi desa dan demi aku" jelas Sasuke sambil merenung.

"Jadi begitukah" jawab Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar banyak.

"Dan aniki juga mengajarkan kasih sayang yang selama ini belum kudapat dari seorang kakak. Dan setelah itu aku mulai mengerti, Dobe, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu berada di sisiku dan menyayangiku. Dan orang itu adalah kau Naruto " ujar Sasuke menatap lurus kearah Naruto.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto menatap terkejut Sasuke hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun mencium bibir merah Naruto. Ciuman yang lembt dan tidak menuntut.

TBC

Omake

Tidak jauh dari tempat pasangan baru kita *liat SasuNaru yang masih berciuman* tepatnya di balik semak-semak yang cukup tebal, tampaklah dua orang pemuda yang sedang mengintip kegiatan SasuNaru sedari tadi, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Suigetsu dan Juugo. Yaa, sebenarnya Suigetsu saja sih yang mengintip, Juugo hanya di paksa ikut oleh Suigetsu yang penasaran dengan ketuanya yang akhir-akhir ini aneh.

"Hei kalian berdua! Cepat kembali ke penginapan!" ujar suara wanita yang menginterupsi kegiatan mengintip mereka. Oh, apakah itu Karin? Sepertinya iya.

Kontan saja mereka berdua terkejut melihat Karin tengah berada di belakang mereka.

"E-eh, K-Karin, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Suigetsu panik, sementara Juugo masih diam.

"Hanya lewat saja, ayo cepat kepenginapan, aku mau makan siang" ujar Karin berkacak pinggang.

"Ba-baiklah, ayo Juugo" jawab Suigetsu yang langsung pergi dari situ, dengan mengajak Juugo tentunya.

Setelah Suigetsu dan Juugo pergi, Karin pun mengamati SasuNaru dari kejauhan.

"Sudah kuduga, ternyata bocah kuning itu ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun, khukhukhu" ujar Karin tertawa ala Fujoshi *wah, Karin ternyata seorang Fujoshi*

Note: gomenasai minna *bungkuk2* di chap ini belum ada lemon TT_TT maap kalo mengecewakan, tapi tenang, chap depan bkal ada (full) lemon, jadi di mohon bersabar, hehehe *ketawamesum*

Note2: ah ya, makasih banyak yang udah mereview fic ini, makasih sebanyak2nya ya XD

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

'Akhh, Sa-suke~ J-jangann~'

'Hn. Dobe~'

'Ahh ahh, tu-tunggu~ a-aku ing-'

Croootttttt~

"Wahhh!" teriak Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya.

"M-mimpi apa tadi itu!?" Naruto bertanya-tanya sambil menyibak selimutnya yang lengket dan basah.

"Uhhh" keluh Naruto sambil membawa selimut beserta celananya yang basah oleh cairan putih itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: SASUNARU**

**WARNING: ooc, gajhe, lime, typo(s), amatir, dll**

**DANGER: LEMON!.**

n/a: hehehe, ne minna ini udah sya kasih lemon di sni, wkwkwkwk.

Dan map ya, minna, sya bru update skarang, pdahal rencnanya mau hri rabu update, tpi karena lgi sibuk bngt menjelang lebaran(maklum nyokap author pnnya toko, dan pra anak buah nyokap pda pulng kampong, jdiny author deh yang jdi karyawan tanp di byar) hahaha, jdi curhat deh.

Oh, ya sedikit penjelasan, di sini Karin emang berasal dri Clan Uzumaki, dan Karin d sni berperan jd fujoshi aja, gak terpengaruh ma crita ok, oh ya, yosh, langsung bca aja ya,,

**Suka? Ayo baca. Tidak suka? Baca juga, biar jadi suka XD**

Pagi itu, langit cerah memenuhi kota Iwa, para penduduk pun bergembira karena sebentar lagi Hari Panen tiba, tapi tidak dengan pemeran utama kita ini, wajahnya pucat seperti mayat hidup, kantung mata yang melebihi temannya yang ada di Suna, dan pandangan mata yang tidak bersinar seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ada apa dengan Uzumaki Naruto?

"Se-la-mat pa-gi E-ro-Sen-nin" ucap Naruto lemas seperti bosan hidup saja.

"Hm? Kau kenapa Naruto" Tanya Jiraiya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto lagi sambil memandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Ne, Ero-Sennin, hari ini berlatih jurus apa lagi" Tanya Naruto seperti tidak bersemangat.

"Hemm, tanpaknya kau kurang sehat Naruto, sepertinya hari ini kau cukup istirahat saja" ujar Jiraiya khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang kurang sehat.

"Tapi~" jawab Naruto memelas.

"Sudah! Cepat sana ke kamarmu, lagi pula hari ini aku ingin mencari informasi tentang Akatsuki" ujar Jiraiya sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Ck, ya sudahlah" Naruto pun pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada tiga kamar sebelah kanan dari Jiraiya.

=Tempat Sasuke dan kawan=

Mereka berempat berkumpul mengelilingi meja, memakan makan pagi mereka. Suasana hening, tidak ada yang bicara sedikit pun.

"Aku selesai" ujar Sasuke mengakhiri makan paginya dan pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Hei, menurut kalian, apa dia mau menemui kekasih kuningnya itu?" ujar Suigetsu memulai menggosip pagi ini *dasar Suigetsu raja gosip*

"Mungkin" ucap Karin menanggapi. Tetapi di dalam hatinya berkata 'Aku ingin melihat mereka lagi berciuman dan mungkin mereka akan melakukan xxx dan xxx, kyaaa' batin Karin smbil menghayal yang iya-iya (maksudnya yang tidak-tidak, tapi menurut author iya-iya aja, wkwk).

+Kamar Naruto+

Srekk-

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke begitu menggeser pintu kamar Naruto dan mendapati gumpalan selimut besar.

"Hmmm" jawab Naruto setengah tidur.

"Dobe, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa teme~" jawab Naruto masih setengah sadar.

"Dobe, ayo bangun" ujar sasuke sambil berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Iya-iya, ada apa sih" ujar Naruto kesal lalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan-

"Kyaaa! Sa-Sasuke" teriak Naruto dan kemudian dia pun mundur menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Dobe, kau kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali" ujar Sasuke perlahan mendekati Naruto.

"I-itu, tidak apa-apa" awab naruto masih gugup, melihat Sasuke, naruto pun ingat tentang mimpinya tadi pagi.

"Tidak Dobe, mukamu merah sekali, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke perhatian. Dia pun terus maju mendekati naruto, sedangkan Naruto terus mundur manjauhi Sasuke. Namun keberuntungan menimpa Sasuke saat ini dan kesialan terus berdatangan kepada Naruto, Naruto pun terpojok di sudut ruangan dan di depannya ada Sasuke yang menghimpitnya.

"Dobe" Sasuke pun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Naruto. "Panas"

"Sa-suke, bisa kau menyingkir dulu" Nada suara Naruto bergetar.

"Memangnya kenapa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda, lalu dia pun mulai menjilat kuping Naruto sebelah kanan.

"Wajahmu merah seperti tomat dan panas seperti matahari, dua hal yang kusuka, Dobe" ujar Sasuke kali ini mengulum kuping Naruto dan sesekali menggigit kecil.

"Akhh" desah Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar. "T-Teme, apa yang kau lakukan hah!" Naruto pun berteriak kecil biarpun terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya kali ini dia mulai melepas satu-persatu pakaian Naruto. Sasuke pun mulai menjilati tonjolan kecil yang bernama nipple tersebut.

"ahh…ahhh…" desah Naruto tak tertahankan.

"Reaksi yang bagus, Dobe" jilatan Sasuke beralih ke leher Naruto, tidak puas menjilat, Sasuke sesekali menggigit bahkan menghisap sekitar leher Naruto. Banyak sekali bercak-bercak merah bernama kissmark di sekitar leher dan dada Naruto.

Sasuke perlahan beralih ke bagian bawah Naruto, melepas celana beserta dalamannya, Sasuke pun mulai menjilat dan menghisap bahkan sesekali mengigit barang Naruto yang sudah berdiri sempurna.

"ahhh… Sa-Sasu… akhhh…hahh…ahh" desah Naruto pasrah.

Sasuke yang sudah terbawa nafsu akhirnya tidak sabar dan mulai melepas celananya dan terlihatlah barang Sasuke yang jauh lebih besar dari pada punya Naruto. Naruto pun yang melihat hanya bisa membuka mulut lebar-lebar, takjub melihat benda Sasuke yang besar itu.

"Dobe, sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke pelahan-lahan mulai memasukan barangnya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi kedalam lubang Naruto yang kecil.

"Dobe, se-sempit sekali" ujar Sasuke yang berusaha memasukan bendanya perlahan.

"ukhh, sakit Teme" ujar Naruto kesakitan.

"Tahan Dobe" jawab Sasuke yang masih memasukan barangnya yang tinggal setengah.

Setelah masuk seluruhnya, Sasuke berhenti sejenak menanti Naruto yang masih kesakitan.

"Sudah Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke pun perlahan mulai memaju-mundurkan barangnya yang berada di lubang Naruto. Mulanya hanya pelan saja dan bertambah cepat, lebig cepat lagi.

"ahh…ahh..aahhhhh…ughhh" desah Naruto tidak terhenti, tubuhnya terguncang oleh hentakan Sasuke yang semakin cepat saja.

"Sa-Sasu, a-ku mau ke-lu-arrghhh" teriak Naruto saat barangnya memuncratkan cairan kental berwarna putih.

Dan setelah itu giliran Sasuke keluar, memuncratkan spermanya di dalam lubang Naruto.

Dan setelah itu mereka pun terlelap ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

TBC

Omake

'KYYAAAAAAAAAAAA' batin Karin berteriak dan bercucuran darah dari hidungnya, setelah menonton `itu` dari pasangan SasuNaru yang sedang terlelap sekarang. Ckckckc, rupanya sedari tadi Karin tengah melihat SasuNaru melakukan `this` and `that`, awalnya sih Karin hanya penasaran, begitu dia melewati lorong penginapan, terdengar suara orang berteriak (desahan Naruto), dan akhirnya dia pun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto menonton film hot tersebut.

Omake 2

"Ne, Sasuke, sepertinya aku merasa kita sedang di perhatikan" ujar naruto mempunyai firasat demikian.

"Hn. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Dobe" jawab Sasuke Sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tidak berpakaian sama sekali dari belakang.

"Begitu ya" ujar Naruto masih khawatir sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang ada di perutnya.

"Hn, tidurlah Dobe" Setelah mengucapkan 'Oyasumi' dan mengecup pundak Naruto, akhirnya mereka berdua pun benar-benar terlelap.~

Note1: gyahahaha, akhirnya selesai juga bikin adegan lemonnya, duh, maaf ya, kurng hot ato apa, tpi sya rasa lemonx aneh(bnget). =="

Maaf juga kependekan (banget), maaf (lagi) kalo dri chap1-chap3 minim konflik, ato bahkan gk ada konfliknya sma sekali, sya jga jdi bingung wktu bca ulang, aneh bngt n gk nyambung, pantesan readers pda bingung, wkwkwkwk.

Note2: hehehe, mungkn chap 4 sya bkal update pas setelah lebaran, gmana readers? And the last words (ciee, sok pke bhsa inggris) hehehe, terima kasih yang udah baca fic super pendek ini (bru nyadar) bahkan yang telah me-review baik yang login mau pun yang tidak login. Okeh, sampai ketemu setelah lebaran~

REVIEW?


End file.
